


Haikus

by fugues_of_our_own



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugues_of_our_own/pseuds/fugues_of_our_own





	1. Old World Apprentice

                                       I cannot admit  
                                       to what I taste when I run  
                                       my mind along you.

                                       Under the blood night,  
                                       your art left me dog-wounded,  
                                       licking off the layers.

                                       It was only in  
                                       the opiates of your eyes  
                                       I found my hunger.


	2. Old World Accomplice

                                       I am of sapphire  
                                       flamed imperial treasures  
                                       disinherited.

                                       Air slick with ruined heat.  
                                       The centuries sheer beneath.  
                                       You smile at the drop

                                       and feed it our names.  
                                       Our mind keels as the ocean  
                                       lifts into the rain.


End file.
